


【宝贝】

by Xuwm



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuwm/pseuds/Xuwm
Relationships: 诺言xcat
Kudos: 3





	【宝贝】

回家后郭桂鑫把陈正正放到沙发上，一边帮他脱衣服还要一边哄着，被酒精蚕食掉理智的小猫软软的，让人忍不住想要欺负。好不容易换掉衣服，穿上睡衣，郭桂鑫柔声哄骗着陈正正睡觉，没想到刚躺到床上的小猫咪却腾的坐了起来，“诺言，我好热啊。”小猫咪眯着眼睛，两只手去扒自己的衣服，没有办法，郭桂鑫只好无奈的帮他脱了睡衣睡裤，只剩下内裤，可小猫咪依旧不得纾解，“不行，我还是很难受，真的好热。”陈正正只觉得自己要烧着了，而周身唯一沁凉的物件正在一旁看着他。陈正正扁扁嘴，双手环上郭桂鑫的脖子，“你摸摸我嘛，好热哦。”  
陈正正多热郭桂鑫不知道，但他知道自己要被这小猫咪撩的欲火中烧了。  
陈正正对自己的魅力真的一无所知！这是郭桂鑫脑子里现在唯一的想法，他根本不知道他现在这样，脸颊绯红，嘴唇又红艳艳水润润的有多让人冲动。  
郭桂鑫毕竟是个二十多血气方刚的年轻人，面上不显，但身下的物什诚实的出卖了主人的狼狈，逼得他只得一面安抚陈正正，一边压抑自己的火气。  
“乖宝贝，你别动，我给你泡一块毛巾擦擦，擦擦就不热了啊。”陈正正熊抱住郭桂鑫吻上他的薄唇，灵活的小舌头一下下撩拨着郭桂鑫本就所剩无几的理智，“诺言，抱我，好不好。”  
“宝贝，听话，你喝多了，我们先休息。”汗珠一个一个准备从郭桂鑫光洁的额头上滑落，喝多了的陈正正却只当是他是不想和自己做，委屈无助的表情在猫儿眼中显露的淋漓尽致。  
“郭桂鑫！你不喜欢我了！你讨厌我了！是不是...是不是因为我不能生宝宝，你羡慕王添龙有可爱的宝宝了是不是！你是不是...是不是要不喜欢我了...”  
一双水润的眸子里尽是眼泪，郭桂鑫慌了神，“没有啊！怎么会！好好好，你别闹，我来，你别伤着自己。”  
郭桂鑫只当是他喝多了一时间欲望起来了，他俯下身，替陈正正褪去内裤，轻柔的吻在他的小腹上，一点点落在陈正正高耸的的性器上，轻柔的为他服务着，像耶稣最虔诚的信徒一般。几番抚弄之后，陈正正哼唧两声便交代在郭桂鑫手里，郭桂鑫抬手扯过纸抽替他仔细擦拭，本以为暂且缓解之后的陈正正便不会粘着他要做了，没想到释放了一次之后，陈正正真的变成了粘人精，不给就要掉眼泪，郭桂鑫无奈，只好从床头柜里拿出润滑剂替他扩张，今天真不知是怎么了，大概是米酒有着它独特的魅力，陈正正心急火燎，还未等郭桂鑫做完前戏，便像大型猫科动物一般饿虎扑食，压住了郭桂鑫。  
紧致湿热的软肉咬上郭桂鑫火热的欲望时，郭桂鑫一时间竟不知是自己有问题还是陈正正有问题，但他作为一个正常的男人，下半身思考时，大脑是不能思考的，他只能顺从自己心意，扶住陈正正的腰，免得他伤到自己。  
到底是喝多了酒的小猫咪，才自己主动了二十几下，便软了身子，趴在郭桂鑫胸口委屈的抱怨他，“你动动行不行？”  
天老爷，这岂有不行的道理？  
郭桂鑫抱住陈正正起身，又慢慢把他压在身下，“小猫咪今天怎么这么主动啊？那一会，可别又让诺言哥哥饶了你哦？”  
掌握了主动权的郭桂鑫，一次一次的顶弄抽插，一次比一次深入，一次比一次用力，陈正正咬紧下唇，却也压抑不住喘息的声音，郭桂鑫伸手抚上他的嘴唇，“别咬，想叫就叫。”郭桂鑫一向是最懂陈正正的，无论是比赛场上的中上联动，还是此时此刻，被他压在身下，每一声克制不住的娇喘，都是因为他身下的律动。陈正正本就喝多了酒，但不知为什么，本应该被麻痹的神经，此刻却无比活跃，他甚至能清晰地感受到郭桂鑫没戴套的家伙上，爆起的青筋，陈正正扬起嘴角，有些骄傲，都是因为我，都是因为我你才如此，是不是？  
当然，这些话陈正正问不出口，因为他只要一张嘴，就是克制不住的呻吟，浑身上下的敏感点都被郭桂鑫尽数照顾伺候，尤其是身体里那一点，又麻又爽。郭桂鑫感觉着差不多，便要抽身，没戴套，他不敢放纵自己。可陈正正偏不如他愿，小猫儿修长笔直的双腿缠住他的腰，不让出去，高潮就是一爬坡的事，郭桂鑫一股脑的，全射了进去。  
生活不易，小郭叹气。  
无奈的郭桂鑫只得哄着小猫儿起身去洗，“宝宝，先别睡，洗了再睡，不然肚子不舒服。”陈正正却双手捂住肚子，“不要洗！你不想我生一个我们的宝宝吗？”  
郭桂鑫愣住了，一瞬间他有些难过，陈正正不说，但是他在意，他一直都在意。  
郭桂鑫悄悄捂上了自己的眼睛，他声音颤抖着，哄孩子般哄着陈正正，“我已经有宝宝了呀，所以你先跟我乖乖去洗了澡，回来我就让你看宝宝，好不好？”  
陈正正半信半疑，但还是义无反顾的相信郭桂鑫。清洗后的郭桂鑫抱着香香软软的小猫，心也软的一塌糊涂，陈正正已经熬不住的闭上了眼睛，但还是仰着脸问，“宝宝在哪呢？”话还未说完，陈正正便已经梦了周公，郭桂鑫眉眼间都是蜜意，“你就是我的宝宝啊...”  
我爱你，照顾你，我已经把你当做我最珍贵的宝贝。  
陈正正，我想你明白，和你在一起，我就已经做好了所有的打算，没有宝宝又如何呢？你就是我的宝宝，我最珍贵的，宝宝...


End file.
